In today's society the cell phone has become one of the most important communication items both for personal and business communication.
Especially when doing business it is of essential value for business partners to be able to reach each other or at least to have some information on the other person's whereabouts and the possible time when that person is going to be reachable by cell phone again.
However, even in non-business related communication, it may sometimes be desirable to know when a relative or friend will be reachable again.
Also, as far as the recipient of the cell phone call is concerned, he or she may not wish to be reachable all the time, but would in some cases want to indicate to the calling party when he or she may be available again.
The means for doing this in today's wireless communication networks are very limited.
In the usual case the user is constrained to record one very general message which usually does not tell details about the person's location or indicates when he or she may be reached again.
Some other voice mail systems are incorporated into a computer program to be downloaded and executed on a smart phone, but the voice mail functionally is lost once the cell phone is switched off.
The present invention aims at obviating at least some of the disadvantages associated with known technology.